The Tutor II: New Faces, Old Foes
by Mr. Scream
Summary: When a new family arrives in Mellowbrook many changes start to occur in the once calm town, Ryder with her friends and enemies must figure what is really going in Mellowbrook before all changes become permanent But how can you fight an enemy that you dont't know how it looks like or what's it capable of? Sequel to AveryBookNerd's story "The Tutor"


**Hello everyone, this is my first attempt to write a Kick Buttowski fanfic and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**  
**The whole idea belongs to AveryBookNerd and I hope the story meets your expectations; this story is a sequel of her wonderful and well written story "The Tutor" if you haven't red that story then get out of here and read her story first because there will be ****many**** characters that appear there that are extremely important for this story (and please leave a review as well, on her story and mine) **  
**Without further ado, let the story begin**

A New Face In Town

The storm didn't seem to go away since the rain was still hitting Riley "Ryder" Buttowski's window, her twin sister Laurel was starting to doze while she was trying to see Ryder and Johanna "Joey" Magnuson beating each other in a videogame fight.

"I will not let you win this time Ryder!" her dark hair was all in disarray since she shaking her head constantly, that way her hair wouldn't reach her eye.

"Hah! You are losing so bad right now you can't even tell tha-" sadly for the trio, lightning seems to follow storms, hence the name thunderstorm. Lightning hit the towns' electric supply making the lights go out.

"Finally…some peace and quiet" Laurel yawned and went to bed, not needing nor wanting to hear her sisters rambling on how good she is in videogames she went to bed…only to see someone wondering in the middle of a thunderstorm.

A slim figure seemed to be walking aimlessly in the middle of the street with a small flashlight in hand, the figure stopped in front of each house and digged a little only to shake the head and continue walking, the figure had that strange sensation of being watched when there's no one around to do so, sighing the figure continued its walk towards the Buttowski's house.

All of a sudden all of the lights in the Buttowski's house were turned on; Laurel was still standing in front of the window to continue seeing the figure.

Sadly for Laurel the figure spotted her almost right away when the lights returned, the flashlight fell from his grasp and ran towards the street without noticing a car making a quick turn.

"AAAAH!" Ryder and Joey stopped their bickering when Laurel screamed "what's wrong Laurel? Are you ok?" the frightened girl only pointed at the window and both saw the accident.

A figure was lying on the floor while the car that caused the accident went driving as fast as it could away from the scene, not wasting a second Laurel grabbed a pair of boots and an umbrella, she wasn't going to sit down and cross her arms and not do anything, she was going to help the figure because she felt responsible for the accident.

Ryder grabbed her sister's arm before she managed to leave the house "What are you doing?! Are you crazy! It's pouring buckets out there!" Joey was dialing the police's number but it seemed that the lines were dead, Laurel shoved Riley hard enough to escape her sisters grasp and help the figure.

When she reached she noticed that there was only a small injury above the head, she checked for a pulse and barely managed to find it. Not taking any chances she grabbed the figure and carried him piggybank style all the way back home.

Kendall wasn't as much as a deep sleeper as Kick and woke up when Laurel screamed, in fear that her children are in danger Kendall grabbed her slippers and left the room, Kick was very tired because he has been searching for a decent-not-life-threatening job that could support his family.

Laurel was soaking wet thanks to the heavy rain, but the only thing that disturbed Kendall was the fact that her daughter was carrying an unconscious man inside their house "what's going on? Who's he and what happened to him? Explain! Now!"

Before any of the girls could explain what happened to the young man started to have seizure that could end up killing him if they didn't acted soon, as he was shaking violently, seeing how dire the situation was Kendall had no other option but to prevent the young man from dying

"Ryder grab some towels pronto! Laurel grab his legs and keep them as still as you can! Joey use the radio Gunther gave you and call him! We can't let this young boy die!"

Ryder came running from the upstairs bathroom with some towels of many different sizes "Ryder listen to me and do exactly what I say, when I open his mouth you have to put a small towel in his mouth or he will cut his own tongue with his teeth and he will drown. Now!" Kendall forced the young man's mouth open, but Ryder was too shocked to respond.

Many oh so many things were happening at the same time for young Ryder, she couldn't comprehend what was really happening anymore, fortunately Joey slapped her and she regained her focus, almost shoving the hand towel into the boys mouth Ryder did what her mother said.

Fortunately for them Gunther and his wife Marianna "Moxie" were living in a house that was right in front of the Buttowski's, they ran over to the house as quickly as they could. Gunther was doing his best containing the stressed and extremely worried Moxie in place, sadly for him most if not all mothers gain superhuman strength when their "babies" are in danger.

After all of the commotion Clarence "Kick" woke up and rushed as quickly as he could downstairs, but he never noticed a white rat eyeing the young unconscious man as he went down the stairs.

The young man stopped having the seizure and seemed to be physically relaxed now, not knowing what to do nor has what to say Kick decided to allow the Magnuson's to sleep in their house if they are curious of whom this person is and what was it doing in the middle of the night in a thunderstorm.

Ryder went upstairs to her room with Joey, who rolled out her sleeping bag, Moxie and Gunther slept on the pullout couch, Clarence and Kendall went to their room, worried and concerned Laurel offered to keep an eye on the young man.

Just as the sun was raising itself the young man started to stir until he regained his conscious and noticed that he wasn't alone in the room.

A young girl more or less his age was sleeping in a chair near the bed he was sleeping in, that act of kindness made him feel all fussy inside and he smiled, he noticed that the hair color of the girl is a nice blond color, he rose from the bed without making any noise whatsoever he started to approach Laurel, as he approached her sleeping form he started to extend an arm to grab her hair.

He liked the feeling of silky or smooth hair slipping through his fingers, which always calmed him when he was stressed. Bored of playing with her hair he searched for a clue to know where he was and how to get back home.

But his train of thoughts was interrupted when he spotted a mirror, after living most if not all his life underground made him gain a childish curiosity when he saw things he couldn't understand.

Jumping into the small cabinet he managed to get a good look at the mirror and he was fascinated when he saw himself, not understanding how mirrors work he started to poke the mirror and his reflection did the same.

He started making silly faces to see if the mirror is capable of imitating him, half an hour later Ryder woke up and decided to go and check on her sister but she stopped in front of the guest room's door when she heard something breaking from the inside of the room, it was like if a jar had been pushed out of its place and fall. She opened the door with far too much force than she intended to, Laurel woke up thanks to Ryder smashing the door open.

The young man stopped staring at his reflection as he slowly turned his head around to see who opened the door; he started to grow afraid at the sight of an angry Ryder. His skin was getting even paler as he continued to watch with great fear Ryder approach him.

Before she could even say something the young man jumped towards the bed he slept in and hid himself in the bed sheets, his slim figure was shaking more than jelly until he felt a hand land on top of his head.

"No one is going to harm you; I promise that no one will harm you, could you please let me see you?" Laurel was happy to see that the young man healthy and alive but she was afraid that he would hurt someone or himself. He started to remove the covers from his face as he was requested to do; he was feeling calm and relaxed for the first time in his life, at the presence of a complete stranger no less.

When the bed covers had finally been removed from his face he started to shiver in fear, but Laurel wouldn't allow him to feel afraid. She started to move the fingers of the hand she had on his head in circles, making a soothing motion that was relaxing to him, raising his head he managed to see one of the most beautiful faces in his life smiling, he started to shiver yet again but this time it wasn't in fear, he was shivering because he was now overwhelmed by the beauty of Laurel's face.

To him she was like an angel, a very delicate and compassionate angel that needed to be defended and protected at all costs. His eyes watered as tears started to form in his eyes, but he couldn't allow the angel to see him cry, crying was a sign of weakness and weakness was something he will never ever show to anyone, especially his beloved angel.

Wiping the tears out of his face he started to rise very slowly from the bed, he proceeded to hug Laurel like an infant hugs its mother; Laurel and Ryder couldn't believe what was happening, a complete stranger that seemed unable to talk just hugged Laurel Buttowski, one of the prettiest girls in all of Mellowbrook without hesitating or doubting a second.

Laurel was very hungry and Ryder wasn't far from being the same so both decided to grab some breakfast, but when Laurel rose from her seat the silent young man followed them but he never left Laurel's side.

"Ryder…could you go ahead? I'll catch up in a minute." eyeing the still scared boy she nodded and went down the stairs, just as she managed to reach the end of the stairs and enter the kitchen she heard the doorbell ring "Coming!" Ryder was confused at whoever was ringing that doorbell at this time of the day.

When Ryder opened the door she was greeted by abnormally tall man, Ryder felt slightly intimidated as the height of this person was big enough to hide a little bit less than half of his chest since he was almost 3 feet taller than the door, fortunately his voice wasn't deep nor threatening "Hello…it seems that you have my son and I want him back…Ryder Buttowski."


End file.
